


Don't Worry, Baby

by guineagirl5



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I've had this in my drafts for a while, M/M, really playing off of rage quit michael, this ship is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo I wrote this a while ago and I just decided to post it so here have some micheoff (please excuse any mistakes in grammer or formatting ehhhhh)

“Gavin, you stupid fuck!” Michael raged, punching his friend’s arm. “Why the hell are you on my desk?!”

“It’s closer to the vent, Michael!” Gavin squawked, jumping off of the desk where he was perched. “You know I don’t take this heat well...” He grumbled, leaving the room with a pout anyway.

“Well, you knocked all of my shit over! Go complain to Burnie or some shit!” Michael shouted after the other. “It’s too damn hot today...” He said to himself quietly. 

The air conditioning just couldn’t keep up with the heat from outside, along with the collective body heat in the building. Everyone was irritable; even Gavin seemed to be in a meaner mood. 

On top of that, video footage had been lost from someone not paying attention when they were clearing out useless files from their laptop. He wouldn’t name any names. (Kdin.)

So yeah. Michael felt entitled to his rage today. 

“Babe, you can’t blame him, it’s hot as dicks today,” Geoff grumbled. His hand alternated from running through his hair, to his beard, eventually ending by pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“He doesn’t have to get on my fucking desk like some deranged cockatoo.” Michael huffed, righting all of his belongings where the clumsy brit had sat. “Isn’t there a fan in this goddamned building? Maybe then Gavin wouldn’t have to constantly fuck up my shit,” He spat.

“Michael, for _once_ in your life, calm down,” Geoff said sharply. A migraine was starting to push at his temples.

“I’m calm! I’m the _embodiment_ of calm!” Michael raised his voice indignantly. That one vein in his neck throbbed, further disproving his claim. He plopped in his seat, arms crossed to form a pillow for his head on the desk. 

“Of course you are. That’s why you’re yelling at me, right?” Geoff retorted sarcastically. 

“Fuck you, Geoff,” Michael growled, getting back up and stalking from the room. 

Geoff sighed in defeat as he watched Michael leave the office. 

This was going to be a long ass day. 

\--------  
“See you tomorrow, guys,” Geoff called out tiredly. He heard Michael walking behind him, keeping his distance. The two had barely spoken since the incident earlier in the day. 

Geoff figured Michael wanted space; Michael figured Geoff didn’t want anything to do with him. 

The car ride back to their house was going as expected, no music playing and both men quiet. The younger grit his teeth at the obvious tension in the air. Geoff was probably just fed up with his anger issues. He was probably going to break it off tonight, make him pack his stuff and leave. 

“You okay?” Geoff murmured finally, his voice filled with what Michael recognized as genuine concern. The other snapped out of his trance. 

“Uh... Yeah... Just thinking.” Michael mumbled. 

Geoff reached over to entwine his and Michael’s hands. The older’s calloused thumb ran tenderly over the redhead's skin.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, trying not to sound snappy. 

“Holding my boyfriend’s hand. Is there a problem?” Geoff asked casually, with an air of humor. 

The younger paused, looking down at their clasped hands. “I just... didn’t think you would want to right now.” God, he felt stupid. First, he had to blow up _again_ earlier, and now he was questioning why Geoff so obviously wanted to hold his hand? 

“Michael, don’t worry about this morning,” Geoff practically cooed. “Everyone was on edge.” 

“No one else blew up at their best friend.” 

Geoff stayed silent for a moment. “No one else has Gavin for a best friend.”

\--------  
They returned home, both of the men grabbing their things and going to their room. As Michael thought about how lucky he was to have Geoff and how much of a fucking dick he is sometimes to him, it made him want to cry. Which made him angry. Which made him want to cry more. He calmly went to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and sat on the toilet lid. 

_Deep breaths. Deeeeeeeep breaths. Deeper. Damn it._

Tears started leaking from behind his glasses, which he quickly shucked off to swipe at the offending tears. Geoff was so very obviously tired of the redhead. He was most likely sick of caring for his spit-fire boyfriend. He took in a sob-riddled breath. 

“Babe? You okay in there?” Geoff’s soft voice sounded muffled through the door. 

“Yeah, I... I’m fine.” He blubbered. Fucking blubbered. 

“Well you obviously aren’t.” Geoff muttered, opening the door. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked immediately once he saw his boyfriend’s state. He knelt in front of the younger. 

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Michael said blandly. 

“Fuck that, it’s not stupid if it does this to you.” Geoff’s tattooed hands gripped the other’s shoulders firmly. “Is it about today?” 

Michael hesitated. His weight shifted awkwardly, causing a slight creak in the otherwise quiet room. Finally he shrugged and nodded, but avoided those blue eyes that were analyzing him. “I know you’re tired of my outbursts.” He whispered. “And that I’m grumpy a lot, and I know you’re tired and probably done with me but-”

Michael was cut off by Geoff’s whiskery lips. “Stop that, right now.” Geoff said sternly. “I wouldn’t have asked you out in the first place if I didn’t think I could handle you. Yes, you can be the most grumpy motherfucker on the planet, but... you’re you, and I love you.” His strong rough hands rubbed soothingly up the other’s arms. 

“Everyone was on the edge of an explosion today, and to be fair, Gavin was being pretty dumb.” Geoff smiled. 

The smallest upturn of lips appeared on Michael’s face. “He can be really dumb...” Michael chuckled a little. “At some things at least.”

“But he knows you didn’t really mean that stuff, and he always forgives you. You’re bois or whatever the fuck you call each other these days.” Geoff smirked. “Enough tears. You have no reason to be sad now, right? Unless there’s something else I can help with?”

Michael shook his head. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Baby.”


End file.
